spirit
by melonpotato
Summary: spirit animals... but real


Spirit

Robert and Sarah, mother and father of me Larissa always all my life and my parents had a special ability a magical one, once we were born we all received a spirit animal but… the spirit animal was alive, real it wasn't fantasy my mother owned a beautiful and graceful griffin called Chinco. My father owned a furious dragon but he is gentle at heart once you get to know him, his name is Dracon. For me is an amazing dragon called ridge, he is most known as an ice dragon, pretty young since the spirit animals are exactly the same age as the me, which I'm 16, as being a spirit animal owner I must not tell any of my friends about the spirit animals, if so it will spread around the secrets and end up in the wrong hands, like the dark lords, who steal the magical powers and the abilities of the spirit animals. The dark lords have already managed to kind of tame some dragons but most are wild and really dangerous to our spirit animals and us.

They own only three dragons so far which they are still are worse they can cause serious damage or even death I almost lost ridge to a battle and yes it was emotional, to almost loose someone who has been close to you ever since you were a baby. I always thought that ridge as my brother; he has mostly all the thing a brother has to offer. Anyways back to me I go to Gem high school I live on a huge farm in the middle of nowhere so no one sees or hears our spirit animals with 10 acres for them to roam. My two friends Chloe, jasmine and max, HE ISN'T MY BOY FRIEND! Even though is he really hot…" well that's enough writing in my dairy now" I say locking it up with a little tiny lock with a little tiny key which I hid in my pillow slip, I run down the hall already smelling dinner so I turn in the kitchen to see DAD!? Cooking I stand there so surprised dad turns around "what you staring at… oh yes I did decide to cook dinner and this time I won't burn it or set anything on fire" dad laughed and turned back around to continue cooking I slowly backed away and ran to see ridge, I found him in the stables its where we keep the dragons and chino to make people think they are horses or cows.

Ridge stuck his head out expected food but all I did is give him a pat on the head he shook his head like nope give me food or no pats or a ran back to the kitchen and asked dad "hey do you have any burnt pieces yet" he nodded shamefully I smile and took the plate full of burnt stuff and ran back to ridge when ridge saw me he jumped around making the ground shake and that's bad if the neighbours notice I'm dead" RIDGE stop!" he finally stopped but instead he stuck his tongue out and wagged his tail and gobbled up all the food and burped with satisfaction, I gave him a pat on the head and left already seeing the sun setting so I quickly went in the kitchen to already see mum and dad serving food," sweetie come seat down" I sat down noticing that dinner changed, I smiled I knew why but I just shrugged and continued eating dinner. After dinner I went over to chinco and dracon to feed them meat from the freezer which was defrosted and a huge leg bone for dracon and some bird seeds for chinco I yawned obviously knowing it's time to go to bed I walked down the hall way like a zombie I quickly had a glimpse of the clock it was really late10:55pm, I entered my room and flopped on my bed and drifted into sleep not even having to get changed into pyjamas I was to tried. I woke up with the singing of birds but that's not what woke me up it was ridge he poked his head through my window and growled I jumped up from my bed scared but I settled down to know it was ridge I walked up to him and patted him and made my way to the kitchen as my stomach was rumbling with hunger so bad it hurt I staggered down the hallway with a hand on my belly I walked in the kitchen looking sick well to mum I was," sweetie are you sick do you need medicine?" she asked worried I sat down slowly and quietly ate my breakfast not really feeling to talk to no one, so once finished I made some coffee to wake me up after waking up a bit more I went to my room and got dressed into school cloths and went to feed chinco ,dracon and ridge I grabbed all the food especially for they diets meat, bones and seeds.

I glanced a t my watch almost 9:00am I went inside said goodbye to dad and mum grabbed my school bag and books and pencil case and ran as fast as I can with a heavy bag and 1 tone of books to the bus stop, I sat down at the bus stop waiting after a while my friend turns up Chloe, she waves and sat down beside me she smiles and turns the way I came from," wow you run pretty fast I can barely see your…oh wait I can see your house, nope that's a tree. Oh well how are you?" I giggled and said," Pretty ok" I noticed our bus I stood up and picked up my books so did Chloe. Once the bus parked with its loud and gassy smell I jumped on and scanned the bus for a seat I noticed a new face on the bus… max!

I sat next to him," hi max didn't expect you to be on this bus, how are you?" I smiled nervously," I'm ok …um have you heard the new rumour coming around?" he said concer0ned. I frowned," no why does it involve me?" I said weirdly, hoping it's not about my

spirit animals;" some kids are saying they saw a dragon at your house!?" he whispered with his eyebrows lifted with wonder," can you keep a secret..." before I can finish we stop at the school," I'll tell you today if not tomorrow" I grab my books and bag and walk with Chloe to your first period. Throughout that day of school I was full of worry, who saw my spirit animals? Have they seen any more of them? I felt sick with all the worry, once I got home I broke down in tears in front of my parents, I couldn't help myself I just cried," They know, they know everything!" I blurted out with my hands cupped over my face still sobbing. My mums eyes full of sympathy she sighed," I knew this would happen" she walked me to my room," who saw the spirit animals?" she said with worry," I wiped my eyes and sniffed my nose," one of the kids walked past and saw either ridge or dracon" I flopped back on my bed feeling tired, "you can stay home tomorrow if you want" said mum as she left. I couldn't be bothered to answer so tried to sleep until my phone went off.

Chapter 2-

A storms brewing

I leaned over to see a message from Max looked at the text it said- _hey Larissa I understand about the dragon problem come to my house tomorrow after school because my mum and dad are on holiday for the weekend, if you want to see I have my own dragon problem It's ok you're not the only one_ _._ A smile crossed my face I felt so cheerful inside I texted back- _I'll bring my dragon too_. I flopped back in bed and went to sleep happy, I woke up to the tapping of the rain on my window, after all the morning routines I got dressed egger to go to school and talk to max as usual I grabbed my books and bag said goodbye and made my way to the bus stop, I noticed Chloe she waved and sat down. after I sat down the first thing that she says is," so how your dragon problem" she asks, I sigh, "it's ok you know boys making up stuff and spread rumours to request attention, I mean seriously a dragon that's so stupid so made up. it's like the boys got high on drugs and imagined a dragon" Chloe laughed," yeah them boys look pretty stoned most of the time" she aggress that's good then she won't suspect that I do have a dragon what a close one.

Lucky enough the bus comes soon after your conversation I jumped up the bus stairs to see max yeah! I smile and sit down next to him," I got your text; it's amazing is it true you have a spirit animal?" I whisper," not just one two, storm and woolly, woolly was originally was from my youngest brother who passed away so he was passed down to me. I never thought I would find another person with spirit animals" max smiled and placed his hand on mine, I felt a shot of happiness I placed my head on his shoulder we cuddled throughout the drive we held hands until we separated to our lockers, I so filled with different emotions I turned away from my locker to see the guys who saw my dragon," how dragon girl doing" says Adam grabbing my books and throw them to the ground, I try to pick them up but Jacob the really mean one kicks me over really hard it stuns me, I felt dizzy but another figure joins in punches Jacob right in the jaw leaving him lying in pain on the ground I tried to stand up I was still wobbly on my feet I saw Adam run away the figure approaches me I soon see its max his face full of worry he helped me walk to the nurse as I struggled to walk, I had a huge burse on my arm it hurt really bad when the nurse touched it or even when I moved it.

I went home sick I vomited once at the nurse I guess that way she sent me home. I lied in bed tried and sick I stared at ceiling wonder what just happened, while thinking through I am interrupted by my phone, it's a text from max," _hey I hope you're feeling ok enough to come over to my place. Adam and Jacob had a talk with the principle and well now they're suspended…yea_ h!" I reply ,"sure if it makes you happy " I snuggled back in bed and went to sleep, I woke up at 6pm great time enough to have dinner feed the pets then leave at 8pm. I walk into the kitchen to already see mum and dad sitting down eating," sweetie I thought you'd never wake up, sit down how are you feeling?" I sit down," great anyways can I go over to maxes house he told me he has his own spirit animals please I'll bring ridge in case I encounter any of the dark lords I'll only be there for hour and 30 minutes I promise" I could see the concentration on her face," hmmm ok but no you no want thing happening with him" I managed to finish dinner and had off to feed ridge and others, after feeding I resting close to ridge snuggled up next to his belly with his tail curled around me he tucked his head around I felt safe having a huge dragon to protect me. I noticed the time I stood up ridge lifted his head and stood up; I grabbed his lead and walked into the forest a shortcut to maxes house so no one sees ridge. Walking through the forest I see beautiful flowers and a group of deer's prancing around gracefully. I notice the farm ahead and I already start to get nervous my guts feel twisted. I knock at the door a minute later I hear the door unlock and a small little dragon pounce at me knocking me to the ground and licking my face," woolly stop" we both cracked up laughing until are rips hurt I walked in ," sorry about woolly, come out back you can see storm "while ridge walked around the house to the back once he opened the door to the back yard it was like we were in another world lovely green grass with beautiful flowers and trees growing all around and most of all a huge blue lake it glistened with the moon light. Max whistled and soon after that came a rumble and a huge splash and rose up storm tall and fierce.

Max whistled twice then storm lowed his head and offered me to pat his head," go on pat him his friendly he won't bite" says max giggling. I held out my hand in front of his face he head leaned more until my hand placed on his forehead I patted it slowly as he softly growled with happiness. Storm slipped back into the water with a splash," come with me to somewhere beautiful, he held my hand and dragged me to a little ledge over the lake with a lovely blossom tree with its beautiful pink bright flowers we sat on the grass, we snuggled together as the little cold breeze swiftly blew the branches of the tree and making its flowers float down, It was really romantic," it beautiful isn't it" says max placing his hand on mine," sometimes I watch the lake and I see huge bubbles and then a horrible smell and from now on I will never feed storm onions" say max giggling we both laugh until storm approached and splashed us both we both laughed as water dripped from our clothes we tried to run away from the wet soaking ground I could see storm smiling with his tongue sticking out, it filled my heart with joy I pounced at max giving him a hug with then he stumbles and we both roll down a small hill laughing. While laughing we are interrupted by ridges roar it sounds like fear soon after that he runs towards me fast as if something was chasing him I notice a another dragon it looks familiar, PITCH! Oh no that's bad I think to my self I stand up with fear so does max he whistles to storm he soon rising from the water growling at pitch and preparing for battle.

I back away from the battle and end up at the blossom tree standing with max I hold his hand tight with fear. Ridge turns around from running but is too late pitch strikes claw at ridges neck leaving a claw mark , ridge backs away and looks like his ready to pounce he launches and his jaw bites pitches neck, pitch yelps with pain and slowly drops to the ground like a rag doll. I smile hoping that ridge won the battle but pitch had enough strength in him to launch at him and grabs his wings I hear a snap ridge yelps in pain and growls at pitch showing his had enough his weak and broken, my heart drops I start to run out but max stops me I start crying I want to save ridge before pitch does anything else to him, then storm gets involved he slithers on the grass and before pitch notices storm wraps his body around pitch like a huge snake suffocating its prey he slowly takes his wrapped up body into the lake I managed to run over to the painful ridge resting on the ground I go over and give him a hug around the head and he snuggles his head around behind my head, I let go of his grip and examine his wing was dislocated.

I need help but I don't just go into the vet and say," fix my dragon" I think to myself. Max runs over," is he ok he looks bad" says max worried, "it's a dislocated wing, I'm not sure if he'll ever fly again" I reply wiping a tear away. He hugs me as support as I quietly sob on his shoulder," What are we going to do about ridge?" I say," just wait I'll be back" say max as he runs away back home. Then storm returned above the water with pitch probable dead or drowned but storm couldn't do that he pressed his nose on pitches chest until he woke up storm growled at him to tell him not to come back again and not to mess with us again, then pitch stagged away then fly up in the sky slowly and landed into the forest probable to rest. Max returns back he runs up to me and says," maybe we can push it back in place then wrap it around with plaster, and then ask your dad for advice about ridge and the medical stuff" after him saying that I nod and try to push it in it pops back in place," oh my gosh that felt soo gross" I say shiver in disgust, max laughs," he'll probably sore for a couple of days. Go home and ask your dad to plaster it. I'll probably see you Sunday at your place, bye" he give he a hug and once he released I give him a kiss on the cheek," thank you for this night I really enjoyed it" and I walked off with ridge by my side through the forest and to home, I put ridge in the pen then I make my way to the house. I silently walk through the door which makes a creaking noise I sneak down the hallway and enter my room and change into my pyjamas and snuggle into bed.

Chapter 3-

War

Waking up to the birds chirping and the sun shining through the curtains and yawn and sit on the side of bed and wipe the sleep away, I slowly got up and walked outside to the kitchen. I must of woke up early because mum and dad were still asleep and not in the kitchen I sat down at the kitchen table silently until I heard chinco squawked loudly I rushed outside to find pitch attacking chinco while dracon helped fight off him while ridge was laying down in pain from his wing. Dracon grabs pitch by the neck and drops him to the ground with a huge thud, while chinco staggers away at the choice to leave. I wanted to help but my legs couldn't move I was shocked, I watched chinco collapse to the ground like a ragdoll I managed to run over while pitch lay motionless on the ground obviously dead and not harmful, I checked chinco bitten on the stomach area and bleeding constantly and losing blood badly I checked her pulse still going, good! I ran back to the house to find mum and dad in the kitchen," sweetie where were you, we were worried sick" said mom worried. "Mum chinco hurt by pitch it's really bad "I ran out followed by them both, with worried looks on their faces. Mum gasps when she sees chinco with blood everywhere mum cups her face and starts sobbing onto dads shoulder, I knelt down and check his pulse… none she was gone my heart sunk I felt like crying but nothing happened suddenly dracon nuzzles his snout on my neck showing sympathy I pat his snout as a tear fell down my cheek.

Dad placed his hand on my shoulder," come back and have breakfast, we've planned the funeral tomorrow" he said then left, I closed chinco's eyelids as her eyes were staring right at me that I wouldn't forgot that morning, I looked back to find dracon curled up next to chinco. I now decided its war if the bad guys want to fight they'll get a fight, I entered in the kitchen," I already had breakfast" and walked to my room grabbed my phone and sent max a message," R.I.P chinco, max we will be having a funeral for chinco can you please attend "


End file.
